1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drainer basket assembling structure of a stepping wringer bucket, and more particularly to a structure having a drainer basket that can be assembled from the top of the wringer bucket.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mop is a common tool for cleaning a floor, and it is necessary to clean and wash away the dirt attached onto cotton cloths of a mop head after the mop has been used, and then dry the mop for the next use. Since dirty water will be attached onto a user's hands during the process of drying the cotton cloths, it is troublesome for using such conventional mop.
Therefore, some manufacturers developed a wringer bucket for spinning of the dirty water of the mop, so that the dirty water will not be attached onto the hands of users, and such wringer bucket has been disclosed in R.O.C. Pat. No. M338634. With reference to FIGS. 1 and 2 for the structure of such wringer bucket 10A, the wringer bucket 10A comprises: a bucket body 11, having a containing space 110 concavely disposed at the bottom of a front side of the bucket body 11, and a shaft base 111 disposed at the top of the bucket body 11; a base 12, having two support stands 121, installed in the containing space 110; a driving mechanism 13, installed between the two support stands 121, for producing a rotational driving force; a drainer basket 14, having a transmission shaft 15 installed at the bottom of the drainer basket 14, and extended into the containing space 110 from top to bottom through the shaft base 111, and coupled to a transmission element 131 of the driving mechanism 13, so that a user can use the driving mechanism 13 to drive the drainer basket 14 to rotate in the bucket body 11 to remove water.
However, the whole transmission shaft 15 of the aforementioned conventional wringer bucket 10A is fixed with the drainer basket 14. After the transmission shaft 15 is entered from top to bottom in to the containing space 110 during an assembling process, the transmission shaft 15 and the driving mechanism 13 are fixed onto the base 12, and thus making the assembling and removal very inconvenient.
With reference to FIG. 3 for a cross-sectional view of another conventional stepping wringer bucket 10B, this wringer bucket 10B is substantially the same as the aforementioned wringer bucket 10A, and the difference resides on that the transmission shaft 16 is shorter, such that after the transmission shaft 16 is passed from top to bottom through the shaft base 111 and coupled to the transmission element 131, the transmission shaft 16 is fixed by a positioning element such as a screw from the bottom, such that the drainer basket 14 will not fall off during the rotation and water removal processes.
Since the transmission shaft 16 of the wringer bucket 10B is locked, therefore the transmission shaft 16 cannot be removed from the opening at the top of the bucket body 11, and thus making the assembling, removal, maintenance, repair and transportation inconvenient. Obviously, the prior art requires improvements.